Peas in a Pod
"Peas in a Pod" is a Halloween episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the sixth season three episode, and sixtieth overall. It is the final episode to be produced in the 4:3 standard-defintion ratio. Starting with "Wrath of Con", all later episodes are produced in 16:9 widescreen ratio. HTF Episode Description Lumpy finds out the true meaning of getting cloned. Plot Toothy, the paper boy, delivers a newspaper to Lumpy, who proceeds to read it. He comes to a story about a comet heading for Earth. We go from the photograph in the paper to the actual comet as it flies to Earth, slowly burning up upon entry into the atmosphere. While Lumpy chops firewood in his backyard, the remainder of the comet, now the size of a seed, lands in a bag of seeds on Lumpy's porch. Not noticing the foreign object, Lumpy plants the green seed in the ground and turns to walk away. He turns back around, however, when a large stalk immediately grows out of the ground and opens up, where a green clone of Lumpy (a Pod Lumpy) walks out. Lumpy thinks for a second and gets an idea. While the Pod Lumpy works on chopping Lumpy's firewood, Lumpy relaxes in a lawn chair on his porch. During its labors, however, the Pod Lumpy accidentally cuts off its own leg, alarming Lumpy. Much to Lumpy's shock, the Pod Lumpy regenerates its leg and another Pod Lumpy is born from the severed leg. Realizing what this means, Lumpy gets another idea. Lumpy uses his two Pod Lumpys to chop his firewood twice as fast, but upon running out of juice he grabs a machete from his side and slices one Pod Lumpy in half to make another one. Lumpy continues doing this until eventually he has an entire army of Pod Lumpys fixing his house, planting seeds, serving him, etc. Sniffles, the mailman, approaches Lumpy's house and bumps into one of the Pod Lumpys. In an effort to be helpful, the Pod Lumpy begins wiping Sniffles' glasses while Sniffles enjoys the service. Elsewhere, Petunia leaves her house to collect her mail. Unfortunately, when she reaches into her mailbox, one of the Pod Lumpys hammers the box down. This causes half of Petunia's arm to get cut off. As she screams in horror, the Pod Lumpy begins hammering her head, causing one of her eyeballs to fall out. Another Pod Lumpy picks up the eyeball and plants it in the ground. Meanwhile, the Pod Lumpy that was cleaning Sniffles' glasses finishes its task. Unfortunately, it rubbed too hard, wearing away Sniffles' face until only his exposed skull remains. Lumpy finally notices something is wrong when Cuddles runs by, screaming, being chased by a Pod Lumpy carrying a mop. Lumpy jumps into action to stop his well-meaning yet deadly clones from doing any more damage, but not before Cuddles is mopped to death. Lumpy flies his crop duster overhead, pouring poison into the spray tank. Back on the ground, Toothy narrowly avoids being hacked with an ax by one of the Pod Lumpys when they both notice Lumpy's plane. Lumpy releases the poison and all of the Pod Lumpys immediately fall to the ground, assumedly unconscious. Toothy celebrates his good fortune, but soon begins choking on the poison. He ends up coughing out several internal organs and falls over, dead. Suddenly, all the Pod Lumpys regain their composure and yawn after being unconscious. Later, one of the Pod Lumpys rides Toothy's bicycle and throws a newspaper through one of Lumpy's windows. Throughout the town, Pod Lumpys do random chores, such as pouring hot water on a plant, chopping down a tree, and fixing an appliance in the middle of the road. One Pod Lumpy has apparently died, having somehow been crushed by a washing machine while another runs around on fire. Lumpy pulls his car into a parking space, using two Pod Lumpys to lift and move the car for him to get around. He exits the car and locks the doors by pressing a button on a remote, prompting the Pod Lumpys to make noises affirming the car has been locked. On the ground nearby, a flower begins to bloom with a eyeball in its stigmas. Moral "Two is company. Three is a crowd!" Blurb A Blurb video was released on July 8, 2014 containing these annotations: *'BlurB!' *'Oh no, the reception is messed up!' *'Oh no, it's so messed up it's turned into a 1950's B Horror movie!' *'It's presented in Scream-O-Tastic? I think I need to upgrade my PC for that' *'Fun Fact: Beavers are nature's paper-boys' *'Man, Lumpy is dumb. Everybody knows print media is dead' *'Maybe that's why this is a horror movie. Print media comes back to life and kills us all NOOOOOOO!!' *'Wow! I didn't know newspapers could do that!' *'Lumpy always ends up chopping off his leg when he chops wood. Just wait and see' *'Fun Fact: Asteroids was a game in the 80's' *'Not a joke, I just liked that game.' *'Asteroid Fact: I'm pretty sure that's not what normal asteroids do' *'Nothing but net! ask your parents about this reference' *'I'm totally shocked that Lumpy picked up the glowing green seed that fell from space' *'It's so unlike him to do something stupid' *'Just in case you didn't pick up on it, that last blurb was "sarcastic"' *'Gardening. It's only dangerous when Lumpy does it' *'See!' *'"Two Lumpys are better than one."' *'Fun Fact: This is probably what I would do if I had a clone.' *'Make him do all the work' *'Art Note: This chair is rendered in 3D' *'and then re-rendered in Flash' *'then back in 3D, and finally with Play Doh' *'to give it that 2D look' *'I was ALMOST right. Lumpy's CLONE cut off his leg' *'it would have been Lumpy if he was still doing it' *'Gross' *'yet cool!' *'"Three Lumpys are better than one." - Albert Einstein' *'Einstein doesn't seem so smart now, does he?' *'We should have called this episode "Chopping Wood: The Story of Chopping Wood."' *'Art Note CORRECTION: That chair was just drawn like everything else. My mistake' *'That seems extreme, but I'm sure Lumpy knows what he's doing' *'See, I told you. The only way to make good lemonade is to have a mutant alien clone do it' *'Real Talk: Lumpy loves these clones like his own children.' *'This episode is based on the scientific theory that aliens will come to earth and do our chores' *'I'm being told that's not a real theory' *'If you look carefully, there are subtle clues that Lumpy is abusing his power over these things' *'If that clone wasn't there, Sniffles would have walked into the wall. Where was he going?' *'This is alien for: "Watch where you're going, idiot!"' *'source: Google Translate' *'HTF Fact: Petunia lives alone...we think' *'A hammer and a mailbox are sometimes used by surgeons to amputate limbs because the cuts are so clean' *'I'm being told that's not true. Surgeons actually use sharp knives and saws' *'Which makes more sense.' *'Eye see what he did there' *'DELETED SCENE ALERT: We cut out a scene where Cuddles killed that clone's brother. The brother was a janitor, hence the mop' *'The scene still works' *'Most people fill up their plane with poison BEFORE they take off' *'but you don't have to' *'Fun Fact: Chopping beavers is a lot like chopping wood' *'Just kidding! Please don't chop any beavers!' *'Crop dusting is also a term to describe when somebody farts while walking through a room.' *'Admit it, you laughed at the word "fart"' *'I laughed writing it.' *'This is what it's like when I crop dust...hehe.' *''' Fun Fact: A beaver's natural defense is to spit up it's guts and run away''' *'Fun Fact CORRECTION: I'm being told I'm thinking of a sea cucumber' *'Beavers die when they do this.' *'Alien space clones need anywhere from 5 to 10 seconds of sleep to be well rested' *'See, print media is causing more harm that good' *'Animation Fact: We only had one green Lumpy model so we filmed it in front of a green screen several times ' *'That totally didn't work so Kenn drew more ' *'Lumpy is so GREEN that he drives a hybrid' *'Eye saw that!' *'Old style credits are dead!' *'They're like the newspaper of the credits' Deaths #Petunia has her head pounded down by a Pod Lumpy. #Sniffles' face is rubbed off when a Pod Lumpy tries to clean his glasses. #Cuddles is crushed by a Pod Lumpy using a mop. (death not seen). #Toothy coughs up his organs when he breathes in poisonous fumes from Lumpy's plane. #A Pod Lumpy is crushed by a safe. Injuries #Throughout the episode, Pod Lumpys are chopped in half. #A Pod Lumpy is seen running around on fire, possibly killing him. #A Pod Lumpy hammers and nails a wooden board to its face. #Petunia's arm is cut off when a Pod Lumpy smashes a mail box while her hand is still in it. Goofs #In the opening credits, "starring" is misspelled as "staring" like in Swelter Skelter. #In the opening credits, Giggles is listed as having a featuring role even though she is not in the episode. Petunia, however, does appear in the episode but is not listed as having a featuring role. This might have happened because Giggles was originally intended to be in the episode before they switched to Petunia. #Lumpy's antlers and the antlers of many of the Pod Lumpys change directions numerous times throughout the episode. #The Pod Lumpy that is planting doesn't have an antenna. #Several Pod Lumpys have teeth sticking out of their mouths, while most others do not share this feature. #When Toothy spits out his organs, a splat sound is heard after the organs hit the ground. The sound should be heard as soon as the organs hit the ground. #When Lumpy orders a Pod Lumpy to cut off another Pod Lumpy's head, he has four fingers and a thumb. #While the biking Pod Lumpy was going to the right of the screen, a Pod Lumpy behind him that was on fire went over the biking Pod Lumpy's layer. #Although Just Desert was the final episode to use the Season 2 intro, the color scheme on the book cover should have changed in this episode. #After Toothy coughs out his organs, his body is visible when the camera shows a Pod Lumpy waking up, but before it yawns, Toothy's body vanishes. (Halloween-A-Thon version only.) Trivia *The Pod Lumpys growing from pods is a parody of Invasion of the Body Snatchers. *The opening sequence is different from all the other Halloween episodes. Instead of having everything more dark and gothic, it opens up like a normal Internet episode. Halfway through the opening title, however, the screen goes fuzzy and turns to static. Then a picture, which resembles a 50s Sci-Fi horror movie poster with the starring and featuring roles at the bottom, pops up with 50s Sci-Fi horror music accompanying it. The closing credits are also different with different music. *Lumpy using many clones who break into two different entities upon having a part of their body being cut off to do his chores may be a reference to The Sorcerer's Apprentice, most famously recognized from the Disney film Fantasia. *A similar event happened on The Simpsons Halloween Special 13, where Homer uses a magic hammock to clone himself and makes the clones do odd jobs for him. The clones begin to kill people instead of do chores and they take over the town, much like the clones in this episode. *This episode doesn't appear in the Halloween Mini site of Happy Tree Friends. *This is one of only four times Lumpy isn't seen living in a trailer, the other three times being Junk in the Trunk where he lived in a house, Dunce Upon a Time where he's a giant in a castle, and Aw Shucks! where he lives on a farm. *The moral of this episode is the same as the one in Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2. *Toothy's death is similar to how Cuddles throws up his internal organs in Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Nobody dies until three minutes into the episode. *This is the last episode produced in 4:3. In the next episode "Wrath of Con" and further episodes, episodes are produced in 16:9. *This is one of the three episodes to go over 5 minutes (however, it is the only one of those three to be less than seven minutes). The other two are From A to Zoo and A Sucker for Love. *In the closing credits, "Alan Smithee" is credited for doing the animation for this episode. This is a joke, as Alan Smithee was a pseudonym used by dissatisfied directors who wished to disown their films. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Blurb episodes